nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Miharu Rokujou
Miharu Rokujo (六条 壬晴 Rokujō Miharu) is the main protagonist of Nabari no Ou. He is a 14-year-old middle-schooler and possessor of the secret ninja art, the Shinra Banshou. Appearances * [[Nabari no Ou (Series)#Manga|'Nabari no Ou']]:' Protagonist * 'Nabari no Ou (Anime): Protagonist * [[Garden of Children's Hearts|'Garden of Children's Hearts']]: Supporting * Tobari-Sensei's Road Travels on the Way to Banten: Supporting * [[-al fine-#Scissors and Lemon|'Scissors and Lemon']]: Cameo * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.1|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.1']] * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.2|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.2']] * [[-al fine-#Drama CD|'''-al fine- Drama CD']] Design Miharu is quite short for his age, standing at a couple of inches shorter than Raimei, who is the same age as him and a girl. He is an underweight boy with black hair and green eyes. His appearance greatly resembles that of his mother, with the exception of his eyes, which are said to resemble his father's. He often has a blank expression to the extent of appearing "dead," except when acting like a little devil, where he is quite in control of how he appears, and can appear extremely innocent and cute as he pleases to get his way, as well as devilish. As he begins to lose his apathy, he becomes far more naturally expressive and full of life. Personality Miharu is constantly described as apathetic by the people around him, himself included, with Kouichi calling him 'the master of indifference.' This is due to the fact that he treats everything and everyone around him with indifference and doesn't seem to have any likes or dislikes. According to him, he's been this way for as long as he can remember. Additionally, he cares very little about his appearance, and generally allows other people like his grandmother to pick out his clothes for him, even if they look absolutely ridiculous. Even when hanging by one hand from a cliff, he doesn't panic. He is also heavily sarcastic, such as when he mocks Tobari's pitiful attempts to convince him that he's a ninja. At one point, he's even described as being the devil incarnate. Initially, Miharu couldn't care less about the world of Nabari and wants to have nothing to do with it; upon learning that the Shinra Banshou is inside of him, his first response was to ask if there was a way to remove it from him. Upon learning that it can't, he ultimately just rolls with Tobari's plan to seal it so that he can return to his normal life, as he has no desire to ever use it. Yoite, however, speculates that he's just going along with what others say, instead of doing what he wants to do, and thinks it's sad that he doesn't have any personal desires. Despite his apathy, Miharu is far from heartless; this is especially shown in his interaction with animals, which Raimei first noticed when he saved a falling bird nest, He also shows a rather mischievous side, frequently putting on the face of a cute, innocent boy in order to trick his opponents into letting their guards down, which he uses to compensate for his weak stature. Miharu is also a very selfless person who's willing to do anything for his friends. Tobari describes him as someone who doesn't care if he dies, but would be upset if someone cried over his grave. Miharu's personality undergoes a change when Yoite enters his life. Horrified by seeing Yoite torture his friends, Miharu yells at him to stop it- he notes later that he had never screamed that loudly in his life. He also takes Yoite's advice to heart, and tells Tobari to his face that if he wants to use the Shinra Banshou, he will and there isn't anything he can do to stop him. He also becomes less indifferent and apathetic, and several characters take note about how much more open and "alive" he's become. However, upon speaking with the Shinra Banshou, Miharu realises that he's only following Yoite's wishes, and still not considering what he wants. A recurring insecurity of Miharu's throughout the series is his fear of being used i.e. the people who protect him only do so because there's something in it for them, since he has the Shinra Banshou. He soon grows to distrust Tobari, due to the fact that he is clearly keeping secrets from him out of a belief he doesn't care, yet also has the audacity to tell him not to be so apathetic. Ultimately, this convinces him to join the Kairoshu in order to help Yoite. When he finally remembers his past, he angrily confronts Tobari about keeping it from him the whole time. After Raikou's death in the anime, Miharu is convinced that Raimei and Gau now hate him, which disgusts both of them as Raikou's death wasn't his fault in any way. However, this insecurity doesn't seem to extend to Yoite, despite the fact that Yoite threatened to kill Kouichi, Raimei and Tobari if he didn't cooperate, though it was a bluff on his part. Synopsis Manga Although Nabari's most powerful secret art, the coveted Shinra Banshou (森羅万象 ''Shinrabanshō, lit. all things in nature), is literally written into his body and he is venerated by all of Nabari's ninja as king, Miharu cares little about his gift's profound merits. His only goal is to inherit the family's okonomiyaki store. After Miharu meets Yoite and promises to erase him in exchange for his friends' lives, his indifference begins to sway as his concern starts to revolve around Yoite. As the bond between them tightens, Miharu begins to wish for Yoite's continued existence, and offers to use Shinra Banshou to save him when Yoite collapses in a near death state from overuse of Iga Village's kinjutsushō Kira. However Yoite dissuades him from doing this and dies before the erasure can transpire. However the Shinra Banshou spirit comments that Miharu fulfills a wish of his own although he fails to erase Yoite's existence. After a one month rest, Miharu wakes up without any memories of Yoite, although he vaguely recalls erasing a person. Anime There are two worlds; the outside world and then the world of Nabari. The world of Nabari is one that few people see or are involved in, it is the world of ninja. Miharu was one of the ones who did not know about it, simply wanting to live a life of indifference. That is until a fellow student, Kouichi and a teacher he had known for sometime, Tobari Kumohira, begins to pester him about joining their Nindō (way of the ninja) Club. Refusing every chance he got, he suddenly begins to be attacked by ninjas. Confused as to why they would suddenly attack him, even mocking them some, they call at him with the name "Shinra Banshou". He fights back, trying not to get killed with the help of Tobari and Kouichi. In the commotion, the Shinra Banshou is awakened, causing a massive rush of knowledge to enter his brain. Miharu uses some of its power to defend himself against his attackers, but is quickly overloaded with information and loses control. As he was about to kill off the enemies, Kouichi stabs him, trying to seal the Shinra Banshou. Miharu lashes back at him, and it is not until Tobari steps in that the Shinra Banshou withdraws, causing Miharu to pass out. Waking up later in the school hospital his wound is completely healed, thanks to the Shinra Banshou. Miharu, even though he doesn't want to be, is introduced to the world of Nabari. Learning that the Shinra Banshou has been awakened into four people, including himself; and that every time it has the ninja clans working together to kill the user in fear, and desires to possess the Shinra Banshou. Deciding that he just wants to return to his life of normality, Miharu chooses to find a way to remove it from himself. In the following days, Miharu acts indifferent like he always does while Tobari and Kouchi follows their NindōClub, until a young girl named Raimei Shimizu confronts them. As she enters, she believes Kouichi is the Shinra Banshou, receiving a response from Tobari who seems to know her from a school he once taught at in Tokyo. When asked what she was doing in Banten, she simply says she wants to test the power of the Shinra Banshou vessel, the future ruler of Nabari. Ultimately, Raimei is dumbfounded by Miharu, unable to see how he can go through life being so carefree. Though she is impressed after seeing how he truly is, she wants to take him back to the Fuuma village for help. Reluctant to let him go, Tobari objects, though later finds himself riding a bullet train to Fuuma with the three students in guise of a field trip. When they arrive at Fuuma, they find that it has been attacked by another ninja faction: the Kairoshu. Part of the Kairoshu is a young man who possess the Kira ability, Yoite. Miharu is saved from Yoite by Kotarou, who is the current Fuuma leader. Later, after wounds have been treated and needed rest obtained, the three shinobi head back to Banten to destroy the village's Engetsurin jutsu manuals; Tobari saying that he will catch up with them later...on foot. Shortly after returning to Banten, the three are confronted by Yamase once again, their old teacher, who tries to convince Miharu to use his Shinra Banshou to help him. After trying to get answers about her brother, Raimei decides it unsafe and the three goes to camp at Kouichi's place. Just as they began to make plans, Miharu was "kidnapped" by Yoite, taking him to a abandoned rail car in a Bamboo forest. There Yoite gave Miharu a choice, to either use the Shinra Banshou to erase him from existance or he would kill his friends. Yoite told him he had planted small fragments of Kira in each person he used Kira on, and if he died...so would they. In the end, Miharu agrees, the two making plans to gather all the villages' jutsu manuals in order to make one of their own in hopes to help Miharu learn to use Shinra Banshou. It was then that Miharu joined the Kairoshu. Then spending most of the time searching for the scrolls that are needed to use the Shinra Banshou. Throughout the series Miharu and Yoite develop a quiet, yet deep friendship with each other. Through their quest, Miharu becomes more open and for Yoite throws his indifferent personality aside. They even go as far as to betray the Kairoshu, but this caused them to be targets and puts them on the run. The Kasa (Kairoshus' special force) is sent to eliminate Yoite and steals back the scrolls. So Hattori (the leader of Kairoshu) can have his plan to awaken the Shinra Banshou and change the world to his ideals. When Hattori was killed by Yoite, the entire Kairoshu fell apart. Miharu was able to comfort the Christened Yoite and saw him entering to the Afterlife. Quotes *"When you're saving someone, you have to think of yourself too. If you can't say, "that's a relief" together, the one who was saved wasn't really saved..." *"If you ever think that I'm doing something bad... Raimei... Will you be able to cut me down as a Shimizu?" *"I don't want to betray anyone ever again. Not for their sakes... for mine." Trivia *Raimei and Raikou are Miharu's second cousins. *His name is inspired by his parents' first names, which all reference the sun. *Despite celebrating his birthday in volume 8, his age is still listed as 14 in his -al fine- character profile. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Shinobi Category:Banten Category:Forbidden Art Possessors Category:Secret Art Possessors